With the flourishing development of liquid crystal display (LCD), LCD has become the mainstream of display due to a large number of advantages, such as thin profile, light weight, null radiation, and stable performance.
Typically, a bezel-less display does not mean a bezel-free display. The LCD panel of a display generally includes a color filter (CF) substrate and an array (a TFT array, that is, a thin-film transistor array) substrate. Liquid crystals are filled between these two substrates. For the overall design of a conventional bezel-less display, the CF substrate is configured to face outwards and the array substrate is configured to face inwards toward the backlight source. Thus, end users can only see the color filter substrate of the LCD panel with their bare eyes.
The LCD panel is disposed on the backplane. Due to the existence of the bonding area of the array substrate, the size of the array substrate of the LCD panel is larger than the size of the CF substrate, which would cause the bonding area of the array substrate to extend laterally and go beyond the boundary. Thus, a bezel is needed to shade the outreached bonding area so as to prevent the visuality of the LCD panel from being affected. So, it is hard to implement a real bezel-less display.